This grant application is for renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant of the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center. The Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center and is organized as a traditional matrix center. The current application represents a summary of cancer research activities conducted under the aegis of the cancer center. The application consists of 9 research programs: AIDS, Bone Marrow Transplantation and Experimental Immunology, Breast Cancer, Experimental Hematology/Lymphoma, Experimental Therapeutics, Growth Regulation of Cancer, Prostate Cancer, Invasion and Metastasis, and Radiation Oncology; 3 developing programs: Gynecologic Oncology, Psycho-Oncology, and Neuro-Oncology; and 10 core facilities: Data Systems, Animals, Biostatistics and Epidemiology, Clinical Research Management, Cytochemistry/ Morphology, Flow Cytometry, Synthesis/Sequencing, Tissue Culture, Tumor Bank, and 2-D Gel Electrophoresis. Since the previous application 3 years ago, there has been significant growth of the cancer center. This has been mirrored in an increase of the cancer center funded research base from $14,000,000 to $44,000,000; growth of the cancer center membership from 67 to 176. In the last 3 years there has also been very substantial success In competing for a Variety of program project grants and interdisciplinary grants including the awarding of a SPORE In Breast Cancer and AIDS Clinical Trials Unit to the Institution. The major focus of the cancer center continues to be the development of new methods of disease diagnosis, prognostication, prevention, and treatment based on an improved understanding of the cellular and molecular biology of human malignancy. The development of clinical and laboratory research in cancer is the highest stated priority of the Georgetown University Medical Center and is the object of the largest capital campaign ever conducted by Georgetown University.